Bonnie Bennett
Summary Bonnie Bennett is one of the main characters of The Vampire Diaries, and one of the best friends of protagonist Elena Gilbert. She is a very promising witch with incredible amounts of skill and potential in the magical arts. Over the years she's often served as a moral compass for her friends and the heart of the team. She's also been one of the only ones of the group to get past Damon's selfish bad boy exterior and see the metaphorical "human" deep down inside. Bonnie has proven herself time and time again to be one of the best friends you can have, one of the most valued and effective members of any team, and one hell of an enemy to fear when ticked off. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B Name: Bonnie Bennett Origin: The Vampire Diaries/The Originals Gender: Female Age: 25 Classification: Human, Witch, High School Student & Cheerleader, Supernatural Huntress Powers and Abilities: Telekinesis, Fire Manipulation, Wind Manipulation, Biological Manipulation (Bonnie has been shown able to cause intense aneurysms), Necromancy, Has premonitions of the future and future events, Has an uncanny level of intuition that borders on a form of supernatural awareness (She was shown to be able to navigate Elena's house better than she had and could tell where an item was while Elena looked for it, could sense the numbers of a crime scene of Damon's that hadn't happened yet). Attack Potency: Human level | Wall level (Can harm and kill vampires and werewolves alike with her powers. Has ripped out vampire's hearts and organs with ease using her telekinesis) Speed: Normal Human, with Subsonic reaction speed and Attack speed with telekinesis (Has reacted to vampires running at her and running away) Lifting Strength: Regular Human | Class 1 with powers (Witches have been shown to be able to push cars with their telekinesis) Striking Strength: Human Class | Wall Class with powers Durability: Human level Stamina: Average Range: Standard melee range, tens of meters with her powers Standard Equipment: Nothing notable Intelligence: Above Average (Bonnie is straight-A student with high marks from her teachers. In terms of magic though is where her intelligence shines. Bonnie has been shown to be a virtual prodigy when it comes to magic, often learning new spells, hexes, charms, etc. with little practice or in less time than expected. She's been shown able to learn and effectively master complex spells that impress skilled witches who often have decades of experience) Weaknesses: Standard human weaknesses (Even though she is a witch they possess all weaknesses human do) Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Telekinesis:' Bonnie often and primarily uses her telekinesis for things as simple as moving objects around and causing them to levitate to more advance things such as breaking other's limbs and ripping organs out of their bodies. *'Biokinesis:' Bonnie utilizes this power by inflicting internal harm rather than external. She can cause internal bleeding, rupture organs, and cause aneurisms that render an opponent in unbelievable pain or even put them in temporary comas. *'Aerokinesis:' An ability that Bonnie does not often use but has on a few occasions allowing her to summon large and dark clouds, effectively create hurricanes and tornado like winds that can throw people around, etc. *'Expression:' This is a strange power that Bonnie gained that fuels and amplifies her magical powers in according to her emotional state, the angrier she gets the more powerful she becomes but she also loses her humanity and will after an undetermined length of time would eventually become evil. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 9 Category:Female Characters Category:TV Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Witches Category:The Vampire Diaries Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Necromancers Category:Biology Users Category:Wind Users Category:Fire Users Category:Characters Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Humans Category:Adults Category:Good Characters Category:Schoolgirls